The Miko's Man
by Kay Kylo
Summary: In a world where youkai are slaves to humans, a young miko buys a hanyou, saving him from death. But he would have rather died. And thus starts a journey neither would have guessed would happen.
1. Captured and Sold

This is my first fan fiction. Not really, but I have to wonder how much people judge stories just by hearing those six words. I admit, I do it a bit. That's really sad, you know? Some people are really nice and try it all, and I admire those people. Okay, enough of my moral ramble.  
  
This is the promised story at the end of Chance at Life, THE MIKO'S MAN.  
  
Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. Goodness, could I have honestly written such a good idea? Bah! (Authoress starts laughing really really hard.)  
  
Before this starts, I'm going to make a few notes about word usage in this story:  
  
Mistress: Not what it means today. Same as Master, only female.  
  
Man: A male servant. Usually, personal servant. Not the same usage Kouga uses with "woman."  
  
That's all for now. Ask for any that you are confused about.  
  
A note on the setting: this is in modern Japan, but has a smaller population and more forests, open places. Sort of like a forest-filled modern Japan.  
  
TTFN! (Ta ta for now!)  
  
The Miko's Man  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
He was running. He was always running. Running in real life, running in his dreams. Running from his black past, running from his horrible present, running from the inevitable future. Running from his father, running from his friends, running from the inevitable master. But at the moment, he was running from The Hunters. It was The Hunters that made life a living horror for all those of youkai blood. Before The Hunters, youkai dominated, making slaves of humans, but the slaves rose up, subdued them and made the youkai slaves. Every youkai remembered their former glory and passed it down for centuries. For some, they learned to forgive and loved their masters. For others, they learned to hate and secretly planned their freedom. For the few that remained free, they ran, as he did.  
  
"Inuyasha no baka! Get your attention over here!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped thinking and stared at his brother. Sesshoumaru waved at him and Inuyasha sped up, hoping to lose the slower Hunters while he still had the strength to. "Oh, Hunters!" he shouted over his shoulder. "Bakas! You couldn't catch up with me even if I stood still!" He laughed as several Hunters returned the insults with their own and emphasized his point by standing stock still for several seconds before his brother yelled at him.  
  
"You baka inu! Get over here now!" Sesshoumaru roared, beckoning him. Inuyasha laughed and hurried to catch up with his brother. "I don't care how much you dislike them, you will not get them madder than they are!" Inuyasha blew off his brother's warning and ran.  
  
Running. Always running. His feet pounded the forest floor and tried to force his legs to move faster. His antics had tired him and several Hunters were getting too close. An arrow whistled by his head and he ducked and nearly ran into Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What the- Sess?" Inuyasha stopped and stared in horror at the smooth rock face before them. There was no way he could jump that, and there was absolutely nothing to hold onto the whole distance. "Sesshoumaru! You told me that you knew all of this area!" Inuyasha screamed accusingly as the Hunters closed in on them. Sesshoumaru glared at his brother.  
  
"Did you not hear me telling you a mile back that I did not go further than that?" Sesshoumaru shouted back. Inuyasha was about to retort when a voice interrupted him.  
  
"Don't move, youkai. You'll not be hurt, much," a Hunter's gruff voice said. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru spun to find themselves totally surrounded by the Hunters. "Come easily and you might be sold to good masters."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head desperately. He would not be sold to be a slave. He would never suffer than indignation! "Iie! I will not be a slave!" he screamed, dashing at the Hunters. The Hunter he was attacking threw up a quick shield and Inuyasha was thrown backward.  
  
"Are you sure we want this one?" a Hunter asked, disdain in his voice. "He's not even a Pure. He's a Hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "He's strong enough. Maybe not an elegant guard, but he'd make a good guard. Now, the other one, he'd be a good one."  
  
Inuyasha was tired. He was tired of running; he was tired of fighting; he was tired of being compared to his brother like a piece of meat. He was not a thing without feelings that could just be captured and sold like an animal.  
  
With a cry of anger, indignation, hatred, and desperation, he threw himself through the shield that the Hunter had set up and raced into the woods, leaving a half dozen Hunters in total shock as Sesshoumaru yelled about being a coward.  
  
Sure he was a coward, but he was a free coward that did not have to serve any pathetic humans. With a sigh of relief, Inuyasha slowed and let his breath catch up with him. There were several cries and Inuyasha knew that he was still Hunted. He trotted on, keeping his movements silent.  
  
Suddenly, he stumbled into a clearing and he stopped, holding his body still as he found himself looking at the smooth back of a young woman. She was seated peacefully in the middle of the clearing facing away from him. A long, thick ponytail hung down her back, caressing the ground with several black strands. There was a huge weapon shaped faintly as a boomerang before her, and she was seated as if meditating. He slowly crept backward, hoping to not hit a stroke of bad luck.  
  
"Hello, Hanyou," the girl said suddenly and Inuyasha froze. "Hai, I knew you were there the whole time." Inuyasha glared at her back and turned to run. He heard her move swiftly and he turned back to face her, only to find the wooden surface of her boomerang in his face.  
  
When he woke up, Sesshoumaru was sitting in the same cage he was. A tall, thin man was questioning him and another was finishing the strengthening of the cage. Inuyasha sat up and earned himself a glare from his brother. "You abandoned me," Sesshoumaru snarled at him. Inuyasha shrugged, not in the mood to argue with him. He had a monster headache and he was captured. No one had ever restrained him before; not his father, not his mother, not anyone.  
  
He hated it. He hated being held, uncertain of his future. He hated it with all his heart, and he was going to get free. See anyone try to stop him!  
  
"Name," the man asked, turning to him. Inuyasha snarled and the man bopped him over the head with his clipboard. "Name or I will do more than that."  
  
Inuyasha snarled out his name. "Human comparison age?"  
  
"Seventeen," Inuyasha snapped. The man smiled and nodded.  
  
"The perfect age. Wonderful."  
  
Inuyasha grudgingly answered the rest of the man's questions, all the while summing up the man's intelligence. Yet he had a feeling that the man was doing the same for him. Finally, the man stopped asking questions and looked the both of them in the eye. "Well, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, welcome to the slave trade."  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Two years later. . .  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
A teenage girl slowly sat up in her bed, stretching luxuriously. For a moment, she stared dazedly out the window before a bright smile stretched across her face. "Today is the day!" she screamed, jumping to her feet. She danced around her room for a minute before she dashed out the room through the door across the hall.  
  
She took the fastest shower in her life and was across the hallway again in less than fifteen minutes. She dressed quickly and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over the remaining paper and balloons from her birthday party the day before. Two hands caught her quickly and reset her on her feet.  
  
"Oh, thanks Kouga!" the girl cried, still dancing happily. The wolf youkai smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Excited are we, Kagome-sama?" Kouga asked. Kagome smiled up at him, her brown eyes dancing.  
  
"Excited? Excited is too calm of a word. Ecstatic maybe," Kagome replied, flipping some dark hair over her shoulder. The youkai smiled larger and trotted around her to get to the stairs.  
  
"Is your mother awake yet?" he asked politely.  
  
"If she wasn't before Kagome-sama woke up, she sure is now!" a feminine voice called from the door behind the stairs. A small, thin face peered around the door, smiling as her body followed, holding a basket of clothing.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at the nezumi youkai and trotted to the eating room, passing the kitchen as she did. "Good Morning, Naraku," she called to the family cook, waving lightly but not smiling. Naraku, though her father's servant for years, terrified her. There was something in his eyes that simply made her skin crawl.  
  
"And a lovely morning it is, Kagome-sama," Naraku droned, his entire mind focused on his work. "How would the Young Mistress like her eggs this morning?"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. "Uh, the usual. Scrambled."  
  
Naraku only nodded. "Bacon is what I'm preparing. Will it please you?"  
  
"Hai. Thanks!" Kagome danced out of the main entrance and nearly ran straight into a strong and yet delicate female hanyou carrying a basket filled with plants. "Oh, sorry Sayuri! How are you this morning?"  
  
"The little Mistress is up early. Anxious?"  
  
Kagome blushed at the blue-eyed neko youkai and nodded. "This will be my first servant. And my choice! Entirely my choice!"  
  
The youkai grinned. "Servant? Who ever gets you will be very lucky."  
  
Kagome tilted her head questioningly. "Why?"  
  
The hanyou looked back, sadness glinting in her eyes. "Few humans consider us servants. Servants are still people. Slaves, on the other hand, are pieces of property." The young miko saddened instantly. She remembered what her mother had saved Sayuri from: beatings, starving, and other horrible things. Kagome nodded at Sayuri and danced around a few more times.  
  
"So, has Father passed by already?"  
  
"Hai, along with Raidon. I swear, if that kitsune doesn't stop talking, we will never get to sleep at night," Sayuri snapped. "I can hear him through the bathroom, talking up a storm with Kouga. Naraku, luckily, has yet to start a fight with either of them."  
  
"Mainly because the last time he got in a fight with Raidon he was smacked good," Kagome said, giggling lightly. "And Keiki? She cannot get to sleep either?"  
  
"Goodness, no! She sleeps like a log and falls asleep faster than Kouga on the job," Sayuri answered, chuckling under her breath as she shifted her load of pulled weeds. The Higurashi gardener nodded her farewell and continued around the house to the dumpster.  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath of the morning air and then danced back into the house. Her little brother was seated in the dining room now, and her grandfather was raging to Naraku.  
  
"Good morning Kagome." Kagome nodded at her mother as her mother walked gracefully down the stairs, her bodyguard, Kouga, walking behind her. "Are you ready? Well, eat fast and we might get there before the rush!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
The slave yards were on the outskirts of Tokyo. It was a grimy little place on the outside, falling apart and dying supposedly. On the inside, it was bright and clean, quite a shocking difference from the outside. Kagome nearly slipped on the floor because of the fresh washing, but Kouga caught her as he always did.  
  
There were full-grown kitsunes and other canine youkai to the left, small youkai to the right, and straight ahead were others. Canine and small youkai were the favorites of human customers.  
  
Kagome thought seriously before she trotted off to the canine youkai. It was the best choice at the moment. Besides, Raidon could use a companion. Kouga growled lightly but dutifully followed his mistresses.  
  
In the canine section, all was crazy. Kitsunes were being sold right and left, and wolves were commonly taken. In the back was the inu section.  
  
And there, in the very front of the inu section, was the most beautiful inu specimen. He was tall and elegant, if a little feminine, but still handsome. His hair was long, silver, and loose, well cared for and held a grace about him that made her stare. His eyes were gold and piercing.  
  
"Um, sir," Kagome called, going to the nearest salesperson there. "Excuse me, but can you tell me about that inu there?"  
  
The slavetrader grinned widely. "Aah, the miko likes him? I would expect so. His name is Sesshoumaru, quite a specimen. His heritage is of the great Western Lord of so many tales. Human comparison age is about nineteen, nearly twenty. I would recommend him for you, young miko."  
  
Kagome blushed at the slavetrader's forward looks and looked back at the inu. "I think I'd like him. How much does he cost?"  
  
The slavetrader was about to answer when a scream stopped him.  
  
"But, MOMMY! I want one just like him!" a little girl was screaming, pointing to a cage in the corner. Kagome grimaced. She hated the idea of the poor youkai in cages, but usually only the dangerous ones were in cages.  
  
"Rin, dear, please," her mother was saying. "Can't you see it's a hanyou? We would never get one of their kind, and he's dangerous! Let's go look at the others."  
  
Kagome nearly felt her heart break. All of the customers in that region started to filter away from the hanyou's cage, muttering under their breath. "How cruel!" she cried. She turned to the slavetrader she had caught. "Tell me about him."  
  
"He is a dangerous one. Was returned after his last master was found unconscious. The name is Inuyasha. A good warrior: you see the blade he has? No one has ever been able to take it from him. The human comparison age is seventeen he says. Even so, he's not at the top of my recommendation list. But if he's not sold today, he's going to be destroyed, unfortunately." Kagome's heart broke again.  
  
Kagome heard the sound of a cage opening and she turned to see that the first inu she was looking at was being sold. The slavetrader made a soft groan. "I'll go tell them he's been sold, miko-sama."  
  
"No, thank you," Kagome said, her eyes on the little girl that had made such a ruckus about the hanyou. She was seated on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, placing the restraining necklace about his neck. The girl gleefully cried out a word and the youkai prince fell to his seat with a disgruntled groan, but did not do anything but watch as the little girl danced around his knees, bubbling laughter coming from her mouth. "I think she'll miss not having him."  
  
The slavetrader shrugged and then trotted off as another person called out for help. Kagome sighed as the jubilant family led their new slave out the door, the tall, elegant youkai only glancing over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome nearly gasped to see that his eyes locked on hers before he turned away and was swept out the door.  
  
Her mother was conversing with several customers on the other side of the canine section. Kouga, the ever-faithful servant, was standing beside her; his eyes were focused on a rather cute female wolf youkai. Kagome chuckled and then turned to the dark corner that many people were still avoiding.  
  
A few steps took her to it and she looked in only to find a rather rugged Sesshoumaru staring back at her. She "eep"ed and jumped back. "Sesshoumaru?" she gasped.  
  
"What do you want of him?" the hanyou snapped, his voice cold. He was seated in a fetal position, his back to the wall behind his cage.  
  
"Nothing. You just look exactly like him."  
  
"I would expect so. I am his half-brother, after all," the hanyou muttered.  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
The hanyou snorted and looked away from her. "Why bother talking to the dirty hanyou when you can always ask those slavers?"  
  
Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "Because I want to hear it from you, not from a slaver." The hanyou looked at her as if she had just spoken the strangest thing he had ever heard.  
  
"In-Inuyasha," he said, his voice low. Kagome smiled at him encouragingly.  
  
"Good. Now, I'm Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha."  
  
"It's not a pleasure to meet a miko," Inuyasha snapped and he turned his head to the side. Kagome huffed in annoyance.  
  
"From the way you're acting, you don't seem to realize that you are going to be destroyed if you are not sold today."  
  
"I don't care. Does it look like I care?" Inuyasha murmured, his face still to the side. Kagome tilted her head. The repetitiveness made her believe it was exactly opposite of what he said.  
  
After watching him for a few moments, she turned to look for her mother. Inuyasha had such piercing amber eyes. In fact, the more she thought of them, she realized his eyes were nothing like Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru had been colder, emotionless. He did not care about what was going to happen. Inuyasha did. He had pride; he had pain and pride, and he was not going to lose either of them.  
  
Besides, his inu ears were so kawaii!  
  
"Hello Kagome, dear, how has it gone?"  
  
Kagome jumped. Her mother was right beside her! "Oh, Mother! I was looking for you!" Kagome said, nodding at Kouga slightly. "I think I found someone I'd like."  
  
Kouga shifted uncomfortably, but Kagome ignored him. He always hated other canines, except for Raidon and wolves. Why, she would never know. "So, Kagome-chan, which is it?"  
  
"He's over here," she said. Her mother cringed away when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"A hanyou? Kagome, dear, you are a miko! You would not dare! A miko should have a pure youkai. A hanyou? Please, a dirty beast like that?"  
  
Kagome nearly felt her entire heart rip out of her throat. How could her mother be so cruel? He was still a person, and could hear her every word. "M-M-Mother!" she cried. She could also hear a low growl start behind her. Her mother rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Kagome! Your soft heart! All right, I'm sorry. If you really want to take it with us, fine. Your first bodyguard, a hanyou!" her mother said, her voice softer. Kagome frowned but her mother was already gone.  
  
Within minutes, her mother was back with a slavetrader, his smile wide. "Good thing you bought him, ma'am. He's been needing to go," the slavetrader said. He opened the door of the cage and suddenly, Kagome felt herself thrown forward as the hanyou threw himself into her.  
  
Pandemonium broke loose as Inuyasha tried to attack her mother. Seconds later, it was all under control. Kouga rubbed his throbbing knuckles as Inuyasha struggled to get up. He had just thrown Inuyasha backward with a strong uppercut to his jaw. The slavetrader jumped forward, the subduing necklace in his hands.  
  
"Who's will he be?" the slavetrader asked breathlessly, slipping the necklace over Inuyasha's head. Kagome's mother nodded at Kagome. "Please, miko-sama, say it quickly," the slavetrader pleaded as Inuyasha got to his feet.  
  
'He attacked my mother,' Kagome thought angrily. Kouga had "down", Raidon had "off", Naraku had "back", Sayuri had "out", and Keiki the nezumi had "get".  
  
"Please, miko-sama!" the slavetrader pleaded as Inuyasha started to charge her mother again. He was angry, she could tell. Her mother had insulted him, and he was trying to get back at her.  
  
"SIT!" she screamed. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a resounding slap. "You will not attack my mother!" The hanyou peeled himself off the ground and growled at her.  
  
"I will not take commands from some pathetic human!" Inuyasha shouted back. He started to approach her, and Kagome glanced at Kouga, expecting him to help again, but she remembered as he lifted an eyebrow as if amused. She was the master now, and he had to be taught a lesson.  
  
"Sit! Yes you will, Inuyasha, and even if it means bashing your brains out, you will obey me," Kagome said loudly before squatting to look him in the eye. "If you're good, I won't restrain you too much." Restrain. What a funny word for throwing disrespecting youkai to the walls, the floor, out the door, or anything else you command them.  
  
Inuyasha snarled at her, and got to his feet, but made no move to attack anyone else. "So, Dog face, finally decide to listen?" Kouga goaded.  
  
Kagome turned a face of pure fury to him and Kouga stepped back. "Mother, Kouga is purposely provoking my servant. Please restrain him."  
  
"Kagome is right, Kouga," her mother said, giving Kouga a reproving glare. "Down." Kouga was thrown to the ground, stretched out as if reclining peacefully. Several bystanders started to chuckle and Kouga bowed to apologize to Kagome and then to Inuyasha when he was able to get up.  
  
Inuyasha had a large smirk on his face that was quickly turned to Kagome. He hated being a slave, but if she would defend him, he could stand it. But he still hated it, and hated her.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Little glossary:  
  
Youkai: demon.  
  
"_____" no baka: "____", you idiot!  
  
Inu: dog  
  
Nezumi: Rat or mouse  
  
Hanyou: half-breed  
  
-sama: Term of honor, Lord, Lady, for me, Master  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Miko: Priestess  
  
-chan: Term of endearment, between lovers, friends, and for me, (though I'm not sure it's correct) between close family.  
  
Kawaii: I'm sort of at a loss for this one. I think it means "cute" or "cool", but I really honestly have no idea.  
  
Iie: No  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
If I made any mistakes in the Japanese usage of the words, or I made a mistake with the glossary, please, tell me, correct me. I don't wish to make a mistake that could mislead people.  
  
I would like to ask for a few words, most of all the Japanese term for wolf. Does anyone know it? And does anyone know what kind of youkai Naraku is? I place him as a dark youkai, but I'm not so sure what he is.  
  
***If you read my notes, please put the word "shark" somewhere in your review, just so I can gauge the amount of people who read the notes. Thanks!*** (What? I don't know why it's shark. It just is.)  
  
Teaser for next chapter! Name: Are You Worth It?  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Kagome had introduced them as Miroku and Sango. Each had their own servants with them; both were small youkai that did not really communicate easily. Sango had a small neko that she called Kirara. Miroku had a hawk- like youkai that sat on his shoulder and called out at anything that passed by. Several times Miroku restrained the bird, ending up with a mass of feathers stuck to the ceiling. Inuyasha dimly wondered what would happen if he restrained the bird outside, but he stopped thinking when the bird of his imagination started to explode.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Namarie!  
  
Thank you. Please review.  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	2. Are you worth it?

Five reviews! ^_^!!!!!!  
  
Kisa: Yeah, I thought it was a rather original idea. It just suddenly came over me in waves, which was creepy, and this came out.  
  
Sierra: Don't you worry about me writing more. I'm in love with this story. I think that of all the ideas I have, this is the best.  
  
Rhonda: Thank you so so much! That is exactly what I wanted. I know it seemed awkward, but of the first three reviews, you were the only one who placed that in there. Now I know that of three, one will read my notes. Besides, there are many important things I will have to add to my notes, I do believe. And knowing how many people read them is a nice thing to know. Thanks!  
  
Psyco: ARGH, NO!!!! NOT THE PUPPY LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, no problem what so ever. More is on it's way!  
  
Chiyo: Glad you like it. Yes, thanks for the "shark". It helps me out. Two of five read my notes.  
  
Disclaimer: SOB . . . Do not own them, or I would be Shippou's mother, believe me. Not that Kagome's a bad mother, no, he's just so kawaii!!!  
  
I PASSED MY DRIVER'S TEST!!!!!!!!!!!! For those of you who do not know why I'm so excited, the driver's test is the biggest test an American teenager will take in their teenage career. Sorta like the entrance exams, but much less. Important, but not that important. Okay, bad example. Never mind, but it's important to a teenager in the USA.  
  
Enough of me! NEXT CHAPTER TO READ!!!!  
  
ARE YOU WORTH IT?  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The Higurashi house was rather large for the day, but was still modest in many senses. Inuyasha could tell that in a moment. First of all, for a three-level house, it was rather small. Second, it was not made of stone or anything fancy. Simple wood with metal supports. Nice little place.  
  
The first creature he saw around the house was another slave, like himself. She seemed to be working in the decorative bushes around the house, but when she looked up to see them, he saw she was a hanyou, like himself. Except, she was a neko. He knew he would have trouble with her.  
  
She grinned in a cat-like way at him, as if she knew something he did not. The neko hanyou walked up to him, stripping off thick leather gloves, and she motioned him to stay as the others continued. "You are a lucky hanyou," she muttered. "Kagome-sama is a wonderful mistress. Don't push her too hard; I sense you are new."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. She was a pretty little thing, with bright yet sad blue eyes and her pale face framed with silky black hair. She had soft little ears that were on the top of her head, as his were, and they were focused entirely on him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Sayuri. The gardener," she said, her entire body stiff from the cold tone. "And if I hear anything, anything mind you, about you being cruel to her, I will have to hurt you. Her mother did so much for me, and I will not let you hurt her. Besides, she's nice and will consider you a person."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and trotted into the home, intent on finding his new mistress. He gagged at the ring of it in his mind and his mood darkened. It was so dark, in fact, that when a feminine voice rang out near him, he spun dangerously on her, holding the hilt of his blade his captors had yet to take from him.  
  
"Oh, dear! I am so sorry, Inu-sama! Please forgive me," the little nezumi youkai said, cowering before his rage.  
  
"INUYASHA! You will not treat Keiki like that!" Kagome shouted, suddenly appearing on the stairwell to his right. "Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha was thrown to the ground without a thought and he grumbled under his breath. "Inuyasha, this is Keiki, the maid of our home." Inuyasha grumbled again and glared at the redhead who was grinning widely. "I'm sorry that I had to sit you," Kagome winced as he was thrown down again. "Sorry. I forgot. But you cannot just jump at anyone you see!" Inuyasha grumbled again and was angered to see the nezumi's big brown eyes dancing. "Keiki, please! Be nice!"  
  
The nezumi nodded meekly and went back into the room behind the staircase. Kagome ran back down the stairs, dragging Kouga with her. Inuyasha felt a strange anger toward the black-haired blue-eyed wolf as Kagome pulled him closer. Maybe it was because Kouga had felled him in one swoop in the slave yards. Maybe it was because he was her protector and he was already feeling his inu instincts acting up. Maybe it was the look in Kouga's eyes. Whatever it was, he hated it.  
  
"Kouga, please! You need to show Inuyasha around the quarters!"  
  
Kouga grinned as he finally was able to stop and cross his arms across his chest. "Oh, is it because you don't know anything about the quarters?" he asked innocently. Kagome nodded, the smile still broad. "Or is it because you know that that means going into the male's quarters?" Kagome flushed a bright crimson and stomped.  
  
"Mou, Kouga! Please, just show him around!"  
  
Kouga chuckled and turned to Inuyasha. "Fine. Come with me." With that, Kouga led him into the room the third door from the staircase. "This is the male's quarters. This," Kouga patted a wall to their direct left, "is the closet. That door leads to the bath. The females get it first, and since there are only two, they get it for two hours each morning. Half hour for Keiki, and one and a half for Sayuri. Darn neko, she's obsessed with cleanliness but always gets herself dirty.  
  
"We are supposed to be ready at six or the dawn, which ever is first. As a guard slave, you will need to follow Kagome-sama everywhere. If she leaves, you will leave with her. You will greet her at her bedroom door each morning, follow her to breakfast, and sit at your spot in the slave's table. Understand?"  
  
Inuyasha thought his mind was going to burst. Of course he did not understand. What was the slave's table? What were the first two doors? Where did his mistress sleep? What- what in the world was that?!  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened to find his worst nightmare walk through the door that led to the bath. A dark youkai stood before him, wrapped only in a towel. It scared him, dearly. (A/N: explanation: would you like to see Naraku in a towel? Exactly)  
  
"Oh, Naraku. Good, you're out. Raidon will be pushing for it the instant he gets home. You know how those girls are," Kouga said, his voice holding only slight disdain. "Inuyasha-san, this is Naraku. He's the cook. Naraku, meet Kagome-sama's first slave."  
  
"Servant," Inuyasha snapped, irritated. If his mistress was going to call him that, he was going to have the others call him that. Kouga gave him a harsh glare and then ignored him. "Where is the slave's table?" he snarled. Kouga led him out of the room and pointed at a rectangular table in the corner, large enough to seat six people comfortably. He nearly let an exclamation escape him, but he kept his mouth stubbornly closed. It was huge! The table in the middle was smaller, seating six people comfortably as well, but it had softer seats. That made sense.  
  
"A warning, Inuyasha-san," Kouga said, his voice coming from a small distance away. "Don't raid the kitchen. That's Naraku's domain, and he will rip you limb from limb if you don't leave it be."  
  
Inuyasha sneered at the thin, sickly looking youkai and snorted. "You'll sleep here," Kouga said, pointing to a bed closest to the wall. It was a good-sized bed, soft and clean. "Sorry you got the bad bed, but since we are senior to you, Master-sama insists you get the old one."  
  
Inuyasha nearly frowned. Whatever it was, it was better than anything he had ever slept on before. "So, if I'm to meet Kagome-sama at her door," Inuyasha prompted, looking at the staircase.  
  
Kouga nodded and trotted up ahead of him. At the top, Kouga pointed at the door to their direct right. "That's the Master's room. You will not go in there unless you are servant to Master-sama or his wife, which I and Raidon are." He pointed at the room to their other side. "That is Jii-chan- sama's room. Most of the time, he won't bother you. So you don't bother him, he won't bother you."  
  
Kouga pointed to the door just before the next staircase. "That's the bathroom. The door across the hallway is Kagome-sama's room. Seeing what time it is, she should come racing out at about . . . now." Suddenly, there was a crash and Kagome dashed out of her room, plastic bottles crushed to her chest. She slipped into the bathroom as a young boy turned the corner and started pounding at the door.  
  
"C'mon, Kagome! You already took a shower! Let me get in there!"  
  
"That is Souta-sama. Kagome's little brother."  
  
At his name, the boy looked up. "Uh, hello. Do I know you?"  
  
"Souta-sama, this is Inuyasha-san. Kagome's new . . . servant." Souta grinned and shook Inuyasha's hand enthusiastically.  
  
"Nice ta meetcha! How 'bout you do me a favor and you bust that door down?"  
  
Inuyasha was at a loss for words. His mistress (he grimaced) would dislike it if he did what Souta said, but Souta was his master as well. He did not know what to do before he finally decided. His mistress (he grimaced yet again) was higher in authority than her little brother. "I'm sorry, Souta- sama," he said, his tongue still stumbling over the mark of authority. "Your sister would not like it. I cannot do it."  
  
Souta grinned widely. "Good thing you passed that easily enough. Listen, Inu-chan, I don't own you. Kago-chan does. You never have to obey me, just so that you know." Inuyasha found himself surprised. Was that only a test? And he had only one master, or mistress, Kagome? Inuyasha glared over at Kouga who was looking away innocently.  
  
"I had the same test, and I passed it, mainly because I had learned that piece of information from other masters," Kouga said, his smirk wide on his face.  
  
"Upstairs is the entertainment floor. And the Master's study. Never bother him while he's in there. Only his family."  
  
There was a short bark from the lower floor and Kagome suddenly dashed from the bathroom, her hair wet and free. Souta dashed past them and Kouga's face cracked into a true smile. "The Master is home!" he cried before dashed down the stairs. Inuyasha followed in a quieter manner, thinking deeply. Either this master was very nice or they were all under a spell. He was more inclined to believe the latter of the two. Though he had had only one or two masters in his two-year period of a slave, he never knew a nice master.  
  
Inuyasha looked up as his feet found the floor and he glanced at the man swamped by two women and a young boy. He seemed to be a nice man, and he was laughing as he hugged his family to him. What a nice man. 'Wait a moment,' he thought quickly, shaking his head. 'I will not think like that.'  
  
He glanced back up to hear a snarl. The tall, thin kitsune beside the man was staring as if leery of him. This kitsune was dangerous, Inuyasha knew. His bright green eyes were all it took, and Inuyasha knew why this kitsune had been chosen to protect the head of the family. He could.  
  
This had to be the Raidon Kouga had been talking about.  
  
But why was the man home at this early in the day? The sun had just reached its zenith and Inuyasha could hear the grandfather clock up the road chiming the noon hour. "So, Naraku, how's lunch coming?" the man said, his eyes falling on the dark servant. Naraku grinned, unnerving Inuyasha as he slid gracefully into his domain.  
  
Ah. Lunch. That sounded good. The man was looking at each of his wide- eyed servants and suddenly, his eyes fell on Inuyasha. "Well, well, well. Welcome to my home, my friend. I hope you will find it nice here," the man said. Master-sama, Kouga had called him. "May I ask your name?"  
  
Inuyasha had long ago learned the ropes of keeping away from the abuse horrid masters wreaked on their servants, and one was catching the phrases of polite manners quickly. Some liked their names, others simple Master. He had also learned to hide his emotions, which meant a lot in his line of work.  
  
"I am called Inuyasha, Master-sama."  
  
The man grinned. "You learn quick. Kagome chose wisely."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome mentally, though he kept his face schooled to a blank expression. She was smiling weakly at this compliment to her and him, and he attempted a small grin.  
  
Lunch was a quiet operation. Inuyasha said nothing to anyone, and no one said anything to him. There was much talking and laughing within the family and Inuyasha commonly heard Kagome laughing. Such a nice person. 'What am I thinking?!'  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome stretched and sat up from the sofa, closing the book she had been reading. Glancing at the clock, she found that if she did not hurry, she would be late to the meeting with her friends.  
  
"Mom, I'm going on a walk," she said, glancing at her mother in the far corner, in her own chair. Their two servants were lounging on their own couches, and Kagome looked at her hanyou expectantly. Her mother nodded, understanding.  
  
Her hanyou did not move. Kagome sighed angrily and Kouga looked up. With a grunt, he swung his arm around and slapped the hanyou rather heavily.  
  
Inuyasha sat up, snarling. "What was that for?" he snapped, his voice rather loud for the reading room. Kouga pointed at Kagome, who was looking very impatient. "What?"  
  
"Must I remind you, Inuyasha-san, of the main duty of a bodyguard?" Kouga muttered. Inuyasha looked about to answer smartly when he saw that his mistress, he cringed yet again, was waiting impatiently. He grumbled under his breath and stood to follow her down the stairs and out into the streets.  
  
Once on the streets, she was not the soft, kind little girl he had seen in the house. She was a confident young woman outside. Inuyasha could not help but notice how she alone drove away possible assailants. What she did not, he did. No wonder she wanted a slave. He could protect her against the rest.  
  
If he chose to.  
  
She met her friends in a local café and talked a while, about basic things that he had rather little interest in. What he did have interest in was her friends. They were the craziest group of three there could ever be. The boy was the strangest thing he had ever met. He would always say something suggestive in a bad way and the two girls would knock him over the head with their fists, and he was used to it.  
  
The girl was something else. She was totally serious. Sure, she smiled, but she did not smile all the time like the boy. The girl was mysterious, dangerous, sleek, and entrancing.  
  
Kagome had introduced them as Miroku and Sango. Each had their own servants with them; both were small youkai that did not really communicate easily. Sango had a small neko that she called Kirara. Miroku had a hawk- like youkai that sat on his shoulder and called out at anything that passed by. Several times Miroku restrained the bird, ending up with a mass of feathers stuck to the ceiling. Inuyasha dimly wondered what would happen if he restrained the bird outside, but he stopped thinking when the bird of his imagination started to explode.  
  
Before long, he had the chance to see what would happen. The threesome went out for walking around a little bit, but the hawk youkai, Kazou, did not even chirp. Inuyasha silently cursed the bird for ruining his fun before he turned his attention back to his charge.  
  
Miroku was standing rather close to her. And his hand was on her back, and slowly slipping down. Kagome was stiff, but Miroku did not seem to notice.  
  
"Inuyasha," she murmured for his ears only. Inuyasha could hear the sharp tone of get-this-freak-off-of-me-now-or-I-shall-"sit"-you-to-infinity in her voice. Inuyasha let out a sharp growl as the hand lowered slightly. Miroku slipped away, muttering under his breath.  
  
"So, Sango, how's your work?" Miroku asked, moving to stand on Sango's side, rather than Kagome's. Sango sighed deeply.  
  
"It's dangerous, as always, Miroku. I would think you of all people would know."  
  
"Catch anything interesting?"  
  
"Several small youkai, and one inu. That's all, I tell you. Soon, there won't be any more youkai out to catch." Inuyasha glanced at the sleek body walking ahead of him as he realized what she was. She was one of the Hunters.  
  
He hated the one that had captured him. Suddenly, Inuyasha had a thought. The one who had captured him had long, dark hair. Well, it had been dark that night, but Sango had long, dark hair. But, their voices were similar . . .  
  
Inuyasha was knew instantly it was her when Miroku tried to place his arm around Sango's waist. Out of nowhere came a huge, boomerang-shaped weapon, slamming on Miroku's head, leveling him easily.  
  
"You!" he cried. Sango turned, a look of shock on her face. "You were the one that captured me!" A look of confusion crossed her face before it was replaced by recognition.  
  
"Ah, yes. Two years ago. It was a good haul; two inu youkai in one night, one pure and a hanyou. That was the best haul of our entire life."  
  
Inuyasha could feel himself shaking in rage. She had captured him, made him a slave, and made him submit to human rule. She had been the one. Without a thought of what she was or that his mistress was right next to her, he leaped to attack.  
  
"SIT! INUYASHA, SIT SIT SIT SIT!"  
  
Never before did he feel such a heavy jerk on the restraining necklace. It threw him into the cement with such ferocity that he whimpered as the other four came. "Never will you ever attack Sango again! It was two years ago, baka!" Inuyasha glared up at his master and felt a growl rise in his chest. "I don't care if she left you for dead, she is my friend, and the top rule of bodyguards is to not harm their master in any way, and to harm Sango would be killing me, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome-san! Are you having trouble with your hanyou?"  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kagome turned to the voice, hatred filling their faces. "Good afternoon, Kikyo. How are you?" Kagome managed genteelly.  
  
The young woman that stood before them looked exactly like Kagome. Well, rather close to Kagome. Scratch that, Inuyasha could tell that they looked a lot alike, but looked nothing the same. Behind Kikyo were two youkai, each grinning widely. Or, at least one was; the other was simply staring blankly at them. From her clothing and the bearing these two held, Kikyo was a powerful miko. Sure, Kagome had a lot of potential; he could smell the power radiating off of her most of the time, but Kikyo had managed to control her power.  
  
"But then again, a half-breed and a half-rate slave are all that a half- rate miko would get, wouldn't it?" Inuyasha slowly sat up, glaring at the imprint in the cement he had made. But his mind was not on the punishment he had received. Half-breed. Half-rate. Slave . . .  
  
"And what sort of a miko are you?" Inuyasha snarled. "Surely, if you were that powerful, you would know that I am no slave. I am a servant, and I will not allow you to insult me like that!" Inuyasha was on his feet now, and he could feel his instincts telling him to attack her, to rip her throat out, but the last time they had said that, he had ended up ruining the street.  
  
Kikyo was shocked. "Did you just insult me, a miko, Hanyou?"  
  
Inuyasha took in a deep breath. "You call yourself a miko; you dress like a miko. I doubt you are. A miko would not insult her fellow miko." Kikyo looked like she had been slapped by a baby. A soft insult, but an insult none the less.  
  
"Kagome-san, I demand that you restrain this hanyou for the insult he caused me," Kikyo demanded, her nose in the air. Inuyasha instantly remembered the time Kagome had asked for Kouga to be restrained. Her mother had answered it quickly. He quickly braced himself, staring at the ground.  
  
"No."  
  
"Wh-what?" Kikyo screeched.  
  
Inuyasha looked up, wonder filling his eyes. She was not going to sit him. "No," Kagome said, her voice painfully calm. "If he had not said it, I would have. He is no slave; he is my servant, and I'm proud of him defending himself like that. Though, of course, insults are never nice, but in this case, I might make an exception."  
  
Silently, Inuyasha did a victory dance and stuck his tongue out at Kikyo. The older miko scoffed his childish antics and turned away, her two slaves following her. Inuyasha blew a raspberry after them, but stopped when he heard laughter.  
  
Sango was on the sidewalk, laughing her sides out. Miroku was chuckling under his breath and Kagome was just barely restraining giggles. Inuyasha turned completely around and glared at them. "And what, may I ask, is so darn funny?"  
  
Kagome held in her giggles long enough to spit out a few words: "Very adult- like, Inuyasha." And suddenly, she dissolved into fits of laughter. So, she was laughing at his dance and his raspberry? She'd see more of it, he'd be sure.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
When night came and darkness started to fall, Inuyasha pulled his charge away from her friends and started pushing her towards home. On the outside, he was worried about making it home in time; on the inside, he was thinking of bullying Naraku into giving him something to eat.  
  
He was wondering just how he should do it when he sensed Kagome stop in front of him. He pulled up to stand just behind her and to her right, so if she needed help, he could give it.  
  
If he chose to.  
  
There was a drunk man standing there in the darkness; if Kagome could smell the alcohol on him, Inuyasha was nearly fainting. "Gimme yur mummy."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him openly. "What?"  
  
"Mummy! Mummy! Gimme it!"  
  
"Money, Inuyasha. Well? You are my guardian. What are you going to do about this?" Inuyasha glared at her. He still hated her for making him a slave. He hated her for putting the restraining spell on him and making him hers.  
  
"Nothing. Why should I do anything?"  
  
The look on Kagome's face promised a slow and painful end. Inuyasha glared defiantly back at her. "Fine then. I'm going to sell you, then, if you won't help me and do your duty. Maybe I'll go find your half-brother; and maybe you'll get sold to this raving drunk!"  
  
Inuyasha felt a deep fire of hatred in him kindle. A drunk. He had had a drunk for a master before, and it was no good. She would sell him to a drunk. He hated her; he hated her with a deep passion he had not felt before. She would sell him to a drunk.  
  
If she got out of this alive. Just because she was confident did not mean she could overpower a desperate drunk.  
  
That was when he felt the soft, gentle energy pulsing from Kagome. It was tender, pleading, imploring, and suddenly, the drunk fell to his knees. The smell of alcohol was on his breath, but it did not cover him. "Oh, please, Lady Miko! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Kagome smiled gently at the man and nodded.  
  
"Just don't get drunk anymore," she demanded. The man nodded quickly and jumped up and ran off. There was complete and utter silence before Kagome turned to Inuyasha, a sad look on her face. "I don't need you. Now you know it. It's up to you if you stay or not."  
  
Inuyasha felt the hatred flare up, but a small voice started in his head. She will not sell you to a drunk if you prove you are worth what she paid.  
  
What did she pay? Coins, that her father could earn back with a job.  
  
No, much, much more than that. She paid with her honor. A miko would have a pure youkai. She bought herself a hanyou. She paid with her relationship with her parents. Her mother does not like the idea of another hanyou.  
  
Why was Sayuri in there? She had said Kagome's mother did a lot for her. What had she done?  
  
"What did your mother do for Sayuri?" He found his question voiced before he even knew what he was doing and he instantly sensed the pain rolling off of Kagome.  
  
"She bought her from a raving drunk." Inuyasha nearly started speaking before Kagome spoke again. "We had owned her before that. She had been just like you," she murmured. Inuyasha felt his entire body shiver. "We sold her because she refused to help out, and then we gave her a taste of other masters, crueler than us, just to let her know what she had. She hasn't refused an order since."  
  
"And she thinks you did her a favor," Inuyasha muttered. "What a baka."  
  
"No, not a baka, but a grateful servant. She knows that being free doesn't have all the greatness of being under a good master. My father is like that."  
  
Inuyasha found he could not say anything. There was too much. The hatred was burning brighter, deeper, but he could not help but wonder if his hatred was misplaced. It was not Kagome's fault he was a slave. If anyone's, it was Sango's. But, then, it was the first Hunter's fault, or even the one who figured out how to restrain a youkai.  
  
No one could take full blame for it. Not even him.  
  
Sayuri was happy. Why was he having trouble? Because he hated them for making him a slave. Suddenly, Inuyasha was very, very confused.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
I did not put on a translated section. If you really need to know the definition of some words, just tell me and I'll translate them every time.  
  
Okay, these thoughts were a little random. I guess he's just confused and scared. I'm sure anyone who has had a run in with a family drunk (they're horrible) knows what he was talking about. Not that I've had first hand experience, but I have heard things.  
  
Once again, I'm going to ask that anyone who read my notes puts a word in their reviews, but I'm going to ask for a different word! Yukalalie! I think that's how you spell it. It's one of those Hawaiian guitars that are really high, you know? If you know how to spell it correctly, just tell me.  
  
********************Um, my notes are not over! If anyone knows anything about Sapporo and another small sea village nearby, please tell me. I was looking for a small town for this story, and I need it. If you know anything about Sapporo, I do think it is on the island north of the island Tokyo is on. Can anyone anywhere tell me about this place??? Like, the streets, the names of good restaurants, what the people are like, anyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**TEASER! Next chapter is named: Crime and Punishment**  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Inuyasha turned his glower to the nezumi, Keiki, walking up the stairs. "What?"  
  
She faltered at his expression but continued. "There's been talk started from Raidon that a male is going to be sold!" Keiki was not sure, but she thought she saw a look of pain cross Inuyasha's face before it disappeared. "The Master says he did something bad to Kagome-sama.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Ta ta for now!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	3. Crime and Punishment

So sorry for making you wait. Give me inspiration. Give me a push to write! I need them. Desperately.  
  
Reviews!!! I love them a lot. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Sashlea: interesting review . . . Not much I can say to that, except thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kisa: Thanks! ^_^!! Your support is much appreciated!  
  
Black Twilight: Thanks for the word that I needed! Ookami. Hmm. Oh, just a question, how is this sad? I know that there are some sad parts, like with Sayuri, but I try to make my fics light hearted. Not that I'm upset, no, I'm glad. I'm just curious.  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts: Sweet name. Um, yeah, thanks for the support! And I'll update as soon as I can. I'm just working my way through writer's block in chapter five. @_@. I've never written a date scene before . . . (What I mean is, I'm having trouble in a later chapter)  
  
Mkh2: Well, just for you, the scene is right up front. It'll explain all, and no, (@_@) nothing like that. (Gets the shakes) I can't write stuff like that. No, it's a psychological bad thing. . . . Just read on.  
  
InuKag91: You pushed me to it. I'm posting this, even though I've had the biggest brain freeze in years. What's even worse is that it didn't affect my ability to write, so I felt really bad holding out on you guys. (Sob.) Okay, so no problem reviewing your stuff. I only review when I feel I absolutely have to, so that means you're really good in my mind. (Starry eyes) Wow! I feel like I've just met a really big star! The only problem is, I forget which one you wrote, so I'm going to have to check it out. . . .  
  
In case no one else noticed, but I've not posted in a while. I happen to be, at this time, in a huge brain freeze. I cannot think of Inuyasha unless I'm reading it. True. So, I've been on this huge Rurouni Kenshin and Gundam Wing fling and I am trying to force myself by to Inuyasha.  
  
Expect new Gundam fics.  
  
New ideas will on my stats page, as well as other important information.  
  
Okay, enough jibber jabber, Kay says, (the one in my head) so I'm going to let you read the chapter now.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome shifted restlessly in her bed. Sure, one week had gone by, but Inuyasha had changed greatly. He was pensive, following her without question. But never was there conversation; he seemed to have lost all interest in everything.  
  
Maybe she had pushed it too far.  
  
That was the last coherent thought she thought before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Minutes later, she was awoken by a sharp pain in her forearm. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a small knife drawing a line along her arm. Blood was bubbling around it, not pouring, but enough to make her blanch. Her eyes followed the knife to a hand, to an arm, to a face. Naraku.  
  
Slowly, Naraku placed a finger to her blood and started to raise the finger to his lips. He was trying to taste her blood! "Back!" she hissed angrily. Naraku was thrown to her wall, a grim smile crossing his features. "Get out of my room, you disgusting creature!" The spell loosened and the dark youkai slid out of the room, a sly grin on his face.  
  
Kagome got to her feet, silent tears starting down her face. She ran out of her room, looking around for Naraku in the darkness. He was no where. With that assurance, she ran to her parent's room and slipped into their bathroom. Gauze, soap, wipe off the blood, wash it, wrap it up.  
  
She started to walk out of the bathroom, hoping to get out of the room without hitting a squeaky spot.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Kagome froze in fright. Her father had woken up. "Are you all right?" Kagome slowly turned to him as he turned on the bedside light. She shook her head mutely and he motioned for her to come to him. "What is it- oh!"  
  
She took off the gauze she had carefully wrapped on her arm and showed him the slightly bloody forearm. "Who did this?" Kagome took a deep breath and said who it had been.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
Her father nodded sternly and helped her wrap up her arm again. "Get some sleep, after you get Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome slowly nodded, her body shaking at the idea of getting so close to Naraku again. She walked out the bedroom door and started down the steps only to face Inuyasha watching her.  
  
"I thought I smelled your tears."  
  
Kagome sniffed weakly and motioned for him to follow her. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Father wants you to stay in my room tonight," Kagome muttered. Inuyasha sniffed, and snorted.  
  
"I bet you'd appreciate it too. What happened?" Kagome refused to answer, and Inuyasha did not ask again.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha was gone the next morning, and Kagome got dressed without a word. She assumed he had left when she had fallen asleep and went back to sleep in his room. Sighing heavily, she stepped out of the room and nearly tripped over an exhausted hanyou. He looked up at her from his position across her door and sat up.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted sleepily before he stood up and leaned against her door-post.  
  
"Did you stay awake all last night?" Kagome asked, amazed.  
  
"N- yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you were afraid."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. He cared about her feelings. Slowly, she regained her surprise and swallowed to calm her nerves. "Um, thank you. Well, I need to go to school, so," she paused and weakly smiled at him. "I guess you will have to follow. You could take a nap at home though."  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
So he walked her to school, waited outside the building for her, and walked her home. As far as she could tell, he did not sleep at all during the time between the beginning of school and the end.  
  
Luckily, she did not have much homework, so she reclined in the TV room for the afternoon, letting Inuyasha take a rest if he wished for it. The television was on, but she was only dimly listening to it.  
  
"And a reminder, there is a party going on in the down-town market for the young slave that has selflessly risked his own life to save the one of his master -er, mistress. So, please, tell us a bit of what happened, Rin- kun."  
  
Kagome looked up, her eyes taken from Inuyasha's slumber. She remembered that name. And there, on screen, was Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru, and his young mistress. The little girl was gripping tightly to her servant, as if letting go would make her relive the horrors she obviously went through.  
  
"It was wolves," the girl said quietly. "Rin was walking with her mama and papa and Sesshoumaru-sama. It was in the woods and Rin was laughing, smiling. Wolves jumped out, were everywhere. Hitomi and Takumi were fighting for mama and papa, but they could not fight all of them. Sesshoumaru-sama fight for Rin, scare off a lot of wolves. He tried to help mama, and he tried to help papa, but- but-"  
  
At this point, the child started to sob into Sesshoumaru's kimono. With one arm, he pulled the girl into his embrace, and placed her on his shoulder, and that was that. The girl was crying. No one would speak to her; not with her servant giving them all death glares.  
  
Slowly, Kagome sat up, still staring at the screen as they went on about the weather forecast. "I was going to buy him," she murmured.  
  
"Are you sorry you didn't?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face, hidden in the shadow of his bangs, surprised he had noticed the special interview. "No."  
  
Inuyasha glanced up, his eyes daring her to not explain, and Kagome could not help but smile a little. "Because then, she might be dead, and I would have a cold, unfeeling inu youkai suffocating me to death. This way, she is alive, she has a servant who cares for her in some way or another, and I have a hanyou who is making life difficult."  
  
The moment the last word was out of her mouth, she regretted it. Inuyasha lowered his head again, not noticing she meant it to be a sarcastic joke. Of course, that joke was wrongly placed in that situation, but a joke none the less.  
  
"I- I think I'm going to take a shower," Kagome mumbled, feeling awful. Inuyasha rose and walked with her to the door of the bathroom. Once there, he leaned back on the door-post and glowered into space.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha-san, did you hear?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his glower to the nezumi, Keiki, walking up the stairs. "What?"  
  
She faltered at his expression but continued. "There's been talk started from Raidon that a male is going to be sold!" Keiki was not sure, but she thought she saw a look of pain cross Inuyasha's face before it disappeared. "The Master says he did something bad to Kagome-sama.  
  
"Kagome-sama was wounded last night."  
  
Inuyasha looked up, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Is that all?"  
  
Keiki swallowed hard before she nodded and waddled off to Souta's room. He knew that Kagome had been hurt; he had smelt her blood mingled with her tears, but she did not say what had happened. He figured it was just a small accident, bumping into something sleepwalking or something like that. She had been really rattled by it, so he slept outside her door to prevent her from walking out. But he had soon figured out that if he was to not hurt her, he would have to stay awake.  
  
But now, Keiki mentioned that a male servant in the house did something bad to Kagome and linked it to her wound. Did they think it was him? He had been quite the pest, but would they really sell him to a raving drunk to break his spirit?  
  
He hoped not. He was actually beginning to like it here. Kagome had been nicer to him, now that he did his job, and she did not purposely restrain him. Several times she would say "sit" to others, in normal conversation, and he would plummet to the ground. That was before Sayuri taught him how to not listen to conversation in other rooms, but still be alert for his name. She had told him that it usually only worked when he heard the restraint command, and Naraku had mastered the art of it perfectly. He never was thrown to the wall when someone said "back". Or, at least when they did not mean it.  
  
The thought of restraint commands brought back the other day about a week ago, with thoughts of that miko, Kikyo. He had met her two servants at the school that day. Kagura and Kanna were their names, and they were the strangest pair in the world. Kagura was loud, brash, and made her thoughts obvious to the situation. Kanna was silent, silent, and silent. She said nothing, seemed to think nothing, and displayed nothing. And with their different scents, he managed to find Kikyo's scent and recognize it.  
  
It stunk. Horribly.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha winced as he heard the doorbell ring. It was so high-pitched! Why did they use it? Kouga and Naraku, who were the quarters with him, did not seem to notice the bell.  
  
"Oh, good afternoon, Onigumo-sama. Please come in."  
  
Inuyasha knew instantly. This was it: the moment when he would be sold. Without noticing, he curled into a fetal position, much like he had sat in when he was in the slave yards. Naraku and Kouga continued talking.  
  
He could hear the footsteps coming closer to the room, coming closer and closer to his doom. Naraku and Kouga took no heed of it. There was a knock and Kouga called out pleasantly. Higurashi-sama, Master-sama's wife, stuck her head in the room and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
This was it. She would tell him to come to him and it would all be over for him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He shivered and started to unfold himself.  
  
"Are you all right, Inuyasha? You can stay there. Naraku, please, come with me."  
  
Inuyasha froze. She told him . . . to stay there? And she had called Naraku? Slowly, he got to his feet, watching Naraku as he walked, curious.  
  
"Here he is," Higurashi-sama said, pushing Naraku to the man standing in the doorway. Naraku locked his knees, shock covering his face. "Make sure you keep him away from any children you have, Onigumo-sama. Other than that, he's a good cook."  
  
"What?" Naraku screamed, looking around for support from anyone. Higurashi- sama was angry, Souta-sama was surprised, and Jii-chan-sama was not moving to help. Master-sama was at the foot of the stairs, looking like it was not enough for him to be sold.  
  
But Kagome-sama. She was standing at the top of the stairs, fear and anger crossing her face, her bandaged arm obvious. Naraku instantly knew what was going on. "You witch, you dog, you cur!" Naraku screamed suddenly, looking like he was going to attack someone.  
  
"Back."  
  
Naraku was thrown to the wall, and Onigumo nodded his head at the efficiency of the restraint. He was the one who had spoken the restraint. "Good, good. He'll be good, since I do not have children. Much thanks to you, Higurashi-sama, and his lovely wife."  
  
And Naraku was dragged screaming from the house -to a new master- as he vented his frustrations.  
  
"I'm surprised he was so surprised and angry," Keiki muttered, her brown eyes watching Naraku with hatred. "I overheard Master-sama say that Naraku tried to taste Kagome-sama's blood."  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned his attention to his charge, who was standing at the top of the stairs, looking very defeated, or even violated. Slowly, he walked up to the stairs, walking up to her. He did not see the eyes of the rest of the family on him, but he could feel them.  
  
She was watching him with slight distrust and he could understand, but a part of him felt miffed. "Are- are you all right?" he asked quietly. Kagome swallowed, and he could smell the fear on her. Slowly, she walked away from him and started up the stairs. Inuyasha followed her without a word.  
  
To taste a master's blood was the ultimate dishonor. It meant they were trying to return to their original control of humans, and it was the best way to get free. Most masters, when their slaves try to taste them, grow fearful and set them free. It only meant that they had gotten away with it.  
  
But Naraku had been sold.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's arms found their way around his neck and she was sobbing into his yukata, her face buried into his chest. He stiffened before he slowly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.  
  
She had been dishonored, scared, and violated. He did not blame her. Slowly, he took her in his arms and carried her to her bed, placing her down gently. She tried to get up, but he pushed her down, his hands on her shoulders. "Stay down, Kagome-sama. You're tired. Go to sleep; he won't hurt you."  
  
Kagome slowly grinned and relaxed on her bed. Once he was certain she was asleep, he started to leave. "Inu-chan . . ."  
  
Inuyasha froze. She had to be asleep. Turning, he saw she still was, but it still unnerved him to hear her calling out to him like that. "Don't . . . don't leave . . . Scared . . ."  
  
Inuyasha could not refuse that command. With a small sigh, he sat down by her bed and tried to relax and let himself sleep. It did not take long, and he soon found himself in his dreams, his head rested comfortably next to Kagome's hand.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh, yeah, did I mention I rarely have cliffhangers? I need them, though. Give me an idea for a cliffhanger! I have a few, but I'm not certain I'll have a true, terrible cliffhanger. Sometimes those are fun.  
  
Sorry about the wait. But I've speculated this at about nine chapters, and I've only got five written, and I don't want to over-post myself, you know?  
  
Teaser! Next chapter, named: Courting by the Hanyou's Rules  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes. You look," he paused and thought of what to say, but his instincts started to offer ideas that did not appeal to him. Another part of his mind started to finish his sentence when he did not immediately, 'like an angel, like an enchantress, like a princess . . . '  
  
"You look nice."  
  
'You baka.'  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Thanks for reading on the Kay Kylo express. Please leave a fully formed review in the basket you find when you push the button. Thank you and please come back to K.K. express. Have a nice day.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	4. Courting by the Hanyou's Rules

Back by popular demand! The Miko's Man has been updated!  
  
Yummy, yummy! Reviews!!!! ^_^ (Authoress pulls out spectacles that are glass-less and starts to sort through reviews she has received) Well, I like these! In fact, I love all I get!  
  
Blazingsunstar: Short. Review. But. I. Like. It. (I'm a little wee bit sarcastic. Can you tell?)  
  
Oracle of the Stars: Thanks for the support! I always love to hear that my work is appreciated. (Smile)  
  
Kizuhari: Did you review anything else of my stuff? I recognize your name. Maybe it's something else. (Reads review) Gah! Did you just write what I think you wrote??? (Tears form in corners of authoress's eyes.) You really think I'm good? You like my poor demented story????? (Well, maybe not demented, but I usually think down about my stuff . . .) (Grins like a maniac) Thank you so much!  
  
ChristyKay: Nice to see you again! ^_^! To tell you the truth, I read your reviews and started to laugh, you know, the laugh you get when you see this totally uplifting cool thing that you just can't help but feel good about when you see it? You know, the laugh when you are certain what you got is totally cool. Sort of when I finished reading The Return Of The King and started to laugh happily. It's hard to explain, but you made me happy! Thanks so much! ^_^!! Oh, and about the length, I have no clue how they turn out so long. They just do. *Shrug* Happy New Year to you too! Mind if I call you buddy? *Singing rather loudly and brashly* Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind. . .  
  
Enough of that. (Not really, I can't get enough, but I know you're bored) So, here comes the next chapter: Courting By The Hanyou's Rules. Gotta love my chapter titles, eh? So very creative.  
  
Oh, a piece of information. At www.inuyasha.org, I think, there is a picture there that is so cool. I mean, it's a real life Inuyasha pic! The people in it are real, and the claws look pretty real. I can't tell if he has yellow eyes, but it's really cool! I think it's called Inuplay or something. I like it.  
  
GAH!!! Scalp tingles! I honestly felt something crawling on my scalp! Never mind me. . .  
  
(Freezes in shock) I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER!!! (EEP!) So, I didn't own it then, and I don't own it now. Got it? Good. Okay, all is well with the world.  
  
Go ahead. Read on.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
She was still shaky from her attack, but Kagome was recovering quickly, even though it was only days later. And though he forced himself to despise it, he allowed himself to stay beside her every minute she asked him to. That included her meals, her free time, every thing.  
  
"Kagome, dear."  
  
Inuyasha glanced up as Kagome did, looking to her mother. The woman gave Inuyasha a glare and then turned to Kagome. "Dear, I wish to talk to you, ALONE," she said, her eyes still focused on Inuyasha. "Will you let her be alone for just one moment?"  
  
Inuyasha grudgingly nodded and watched as Higurashi-sama led Kagome to the TV room, and closed the door. She could be alone, but there was no way that he was going to let them be alone completely.  
  
"Kagome, dear, I know it might sound early for you, but you need to find a suitor."  
  
"What?" Kagome cried. Inuyasha noticed that she did not sound too happy; he was not too happy either. A suitor? His mistress? Never. Not while he lived.  
  
"You will be asked to marry in less than three years, Kagome, dear, and you need to start looking. As a miko, they ask more of you, and they will ask for a child before your twenty-first birthday."  
  
"But, Mother!" There was a short silence before he heard Kagome sigh. "Fine. But I really don't like it."  
  
Inuyasha was in the room before they knew what was going on. He got a glare from each of them, but he ignored them. "I should have some say in who you are to court," he snarled, his finger in Kagome's face.  
  
"Whatever in the world are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Higurashi-sama snapped. "You are a simple slave and should listen to my orders!"  
  
He sighed. "I am Kagome-sama's servant, Higurashi-sama, not yours, and that means her orders come above yours. And since I am her bodyguard, and my main goal is to stay near her, her orders are above yours. And I have claim to her courtship because of that very reason. I should be allowed to protect her by watching who she courts."  
  
Higurashi-sama blinked wildly before she smiled. "That's wonderful! You are a wonderful slave for my daughter!"  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell to the ground in shock. "Is . . . is it all right then?"  
  
Higurashi-sama smiled. "Oh, yes! If you care about who she courts, then you really will be wonderful!" Inuyasha grimaced. Was it just him, or did she use the word "wonderful" too many times for comfort? "Oh, of course, we will have to ask Kagome. Dear?"  
  
Kagome was not a happy camper. First he refuses to help her with a drunk, and now he insists on having a say in who she will court. Who did he think he was? A free-lance bodyguard who only worked if it fit his mood? But if she agreed, she would have Inuyasha to help if the man hurt her.  
  
She sighed and nodded grudgingly. "I guess, if it is for my best interests."  
  
The women left the room, and Inuyasha followed Kagome. He muttered profanities to himself as he walked. Inuyasha was beyond furious with himself. He was irate, indignant, and trying to strangle himself mentally. Why would he care who in the world she courts? He was just a servant, meant to protect her.  
  
But does that mean heartache and abuse?  
  
Inuyasha tried to shut off the voice that so suddenly spoke, but it would not allow that to happen. 'You know that if she were to get hurt, you would never forgive yourself.'  
  
'And how would you know that?'  
  
'You fool, I am you. Your instincts are taking over, claiming her as a part of your pack; she is the alpha, you are a simpleton beta, but you would protect her, though she needs not your help.'  
  
'Will you shut up? I don't need you telling me about my instincts too.'  
  
'Too? Ah, yes, Sesshoumaru was lecturing you about them before you were brought to the Tokyo slave yards.'  
  
Inuyasha muttered under his breath and purposely ignored the voice. The hatred was still raging, but only because he fed it enough fuel.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Commercial break!!!  
  
Would anyone like to try a challenge fic? I've got ideas for challenge fics, hundreds of them, so just ask for it with a review and I'll send one to you! Yes? Just ask!  
  
Commercial break done!!!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
One week later, Inuyasha was still angry at that voice and never listened to it, until it told him that if he had been listening, he would have been prepared for what Kagome told him that very day exactly one week later.  
  
"We're going to a formal party."  
  
Inuyasha felt his entire body stiffen. "A . . . party?"  
  
"Yes. A formal party."  
  
He was certain his heart was flying out of his chest and he knew his eye was twitching as he turned back to look at Kagome, one ear turned to listen to where he was going. "A party? Am I going to have to go?"  
  
"Of course. You are, as you so obviously put it one week ago, my bodyguard and will have to join us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"My family and their guards, and the makeshift guards Sayuri and Keiki will be."  
  
"Will I have to dress up?"  
  
"Yes. I don't see what is so horrible about a party, Inuyasha! It isn't that bad!"  
  
"Easy for you to say, wench," he muttered before opening his mouth to say the very question that had been plaguing him horridly. "Will I be forced to dance?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course not!" He let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the street. He could not dance for beans, and he knew it. But he was going to save his dignity as much as he could.  
  
They were quiet for a while as he led her down the street, her just slightly behind him. "When is it?" he asked, trying to get rid of the silence between them.  
  
"Tonight, of course."  
  
"Tonight?" he screamed, turning on her, stepping out of the current of people, taking Kagome with him. "Why wasn't I told of that?"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You were. I've been telling you all week, baka!" Inuyasha grimaced at the term and snarled. "I don't know why you just don't listen to me," she added, her voice low as if she did not want him to hear it.  
  
Inuyasha chose to ignore the statement. She never really caught on the idea that he could hear anything she spoke aloud, even those that were muttered so low she could not hear them, and he would prefer to keep that a secret.  
  
It would provide nice blackmail eventually.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably outside his charge's room. He preferred his hakama and haori to the formal kimono he had been pulled into, and his scalp still hurt from where Sayuri ran the brush the wrong way. She could pull when she wanted to!  
  
He glanced up and across the hallway where Sayuri was leaned on the wall, near the door of her charge, Souta-sama. She caught his eye and grinned at him. Somehow, he knew he would never understand how, she had pulled her hair up to cover both of her ears and still draped most of it down her back in a braid.  
  
Keiki was near her, her mouse-like face painted heavily, which only caused Inuyasha to wince as she smiled. It was horrible. He had already seen Higurashi-sama with Kouga walking down the stairs, and she had the face paint they called make-up on as well, not as obviously as Keiki, but obviously enough. Sayuri had absolutely none, mainly because she did not need any, and also because she was simply too stubborn.  
  
Inuyasha heard the door next to him open and he turned his head to catch a look of his charge, but not before seeing the look on Sayuri's face. It was a look of silent pride and joy.  
  
He saw Kagome and gasped. 'I don't think my eyes can take it!' he thought desperately as he struggled to tear his eyes from her. She was gorgeous. Simply, unexplainably gorgeous.  
  
She was wearing the face paint; he could smell it under her light perfume, but it was blended into her face so well that it was not at all obvious. The make-up only enhanced her natural beauty instead of adding to it as Keiki and Higurashi-sama had attempted with their make-up.  
  
The formal kimono fit her body modestly, but it still showed her curves, as if teasing the eye. Her hair was done up in the traditional miko style, elegant and yet modest. Her entire ensemble spoke of childish modesty and womanly tease.  
  
She was now looking back at him and he swallowed and forced his eyes away. He was a servant; servants did not stare at their masters so. 'Slaves usually did not have masters like her, though, Inuyasha no baka.'  
  
"Do you like it?" Inuyasha steeled his emotions and turned back to her. He had to answer that question or possibly suffer restraint. He was, after all, her slave. 'And she is mine.' Inuyasha slapped himself mentally and struggled to answer her question.  
  
"Yes. You look," he paused and thought of what to say, but his instincts started to offer ideas that did not appeal to him. Another part of his mind started to finish his sentence when he did not immediately, 'like an angel, like an enchantress, like a princess . . . '  
  
"You look nice."  
  
'You baka.'  
  
Kagome smiled at him and held out his arm for him to escort her. He looked at it, simply staring before he glanced up at Sayuri for help. She smirked and mimicked grabbing an arm and walking down the stairs.  
  
Slowly, gingerly, he took her arm and led her down the stairs, as a true gentleman would. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Sayuri smiled after them. She could not help but smile. That was the first time she had seen the young hanyou speechless, and she was even more amused when he looked to her for help.  
  
"Sayuri? What are you smiling at?" Sayuri turned to Souta.  
  
"Nothing, Souta-sama. You look very nice, Young Master."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
At the party, Inuyasha left Kagome where he could keep an eye on her and then went off on his own. Tonight just was not his night. Not only did he totally embarrass himself in the hallway, but also he found out on the drive over to the house the party was at that Kagome was coming to her time of the month. That meant she was, at this point in the month, holding a rather large sign to the youkai that said she was fertile. He knew most youkai in here could restrain themselves, and what could not would be driven away with her scent of power. The scent of her power reeked worse than a human who had not taken a bath for months, but not in a disagreeable way.  
  
He soon found Sayuri, who was relaxing in the back of the large room, her eyes following Souta as he found other youngsters dragged along by their parents. "Why did you not tell me that her time was here?" he snarled, and Sayuri looked at him curiously.  
  
"Sorry, but does that matter to you?"  
  
Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to strangle her at that time. "YES! Do you realize how embarrassed I felt the whole way over?"  
  
"Yes. Kouga and Raidon were talking about it rather loudly. They are not affected by it, it seems, but your embarrassment scent stinks horribly. I'm going to hope the car is aired out before we leave."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and stomped away, only to run into the most unlikely couple he ever saw. What was even weirder was that he could never see the Huntress in a formal kimono.  
  
Miroku noticed him and called out, moving over to him as well as dragging Sango with him. "Well, Inuyasha-san! Fancy seeing you here! Where's Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "How much did you pay her to come with you?"  
  
Miroku looked hurt and dramatically put a hand over his heart. "Ay me, what a horrible idea, Inuyasha! I never thought you to be so cruel!"  
  
"It's good it's not me you insulted, or you would have been eating cement already," Sango muttered angrily, stroking her pet distractedly. "Even if Kagome is not here, you would have eaten cement."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared out across the room. There, above them, on a staircase that split elegantly and wound to the first floor in two curving arcs, was the hostess of the party. Kaede-sama. A political leader of the local area.  
  
She was saying something, but he had no care for it. His eyes narrowed as he found it hard to see over the people. Where in the world was Kagome? He started to worry as he went over to where he left her. She was not there.  
  
He also caught a stench he had hoped he would never smell again. Naraku. He snarled aloud and searched out Sayuri with his eyes. Over to the side. With a quick bound, he landed at her side, startling the children next to her, but she was not fazed by his sudden appearance.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha? Lose Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha snarled at her pleasant tone. "Yes-"  
  
"She'll show up."  
  
"I'm not done! Naraku's here!"  
  
Whatever he was expecting for her to do, he was not expecting her to chuckle. "I do believe he's learned his lesson."  
  
"I don't think so," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"What you think and what is going on are two very different things."  
  
Inuyasha fumed and then went back to the spot where he had left her. She had gotten up to leave, and walked to the right . . . Tracking when she had shoes was hard, but he was not going to suffer the indignity that would come to him if she was Tasted.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome sighed, glad she had gotten out of the stuffy house. The main room was filled to brimming, and she was tired. Well, out in Kaede's personal garden, it was cool and peaceful, and quiet.  
  
"Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome stiffened and spun around, suddenly fearing for her life. Behind her, dressed in a black formal kimono with his long hair pulled back in a high ponytail, was Naraku. If not for the fact that she knew he had tried to Taste her, she would have thought him rather handsome.  
  
"It is a lovely night, is it not?"  
  
Kagome slowly felt herself nod, and his tone soothed her startled nerves. "Very pleasant," she murmured, not turning her eyes from him. Naraku looked up at the sky and sighed.  
  
"Where my new master is, it is so much easier to see the stars. There one can see the band of stars humans call the Milky Way."  
  
Kagome looked up at the stars uncomfortably. "It's a bunch of flaming gases. I don't personally find them that wonderful this night."  
  
Naraku smiled at her, and she actually noticed that his eyes softened adoringly. "You are uncomfortable around me." Kagome nodded slightly. "I gave you good reason too, I understand."  
  
And with that, he burst into a long-winded talk about his new master, his new home, and his new duties. Onigumo had dragged him to this home tonight to use his cooking skills for Kaede, and Onigumo was a rather nice master it seemed. The house was larger, with more stairs, but Naraku was managing with an elevator. Kagome actually felt a stab of jealousy when she heard that, and that was when she noticed that sometime during his talk, he had sat on a bench, and she had down next to him.  
  
What could it hurt? He was just talking, and he had not once touched on the subjects that had ended up on him sold.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome noticed he was becoming rather close. "But, so many times, I just wonder," Naraku murmured, his face centimeters from her own, "what it would have Tasted like. Sweet or salty?" Kagome felt herself shudder. "Sour or flavorful?" Kagome started to move toward the end of the bench, but Naraku rather firmly trapped her with his arm moving to hold her waist, holding her close to him.  
  
"Get off of me!" she snarled. "Back!" It did not work. 'Of course, Kagome no baka! He doesn't belong to your family anymore!' Naraku smiled knowingly at her.  
  
"It does not work anymore, Kagome-sama." She knew that. He did not have to rub it in. "So, will you be willing, or will I have to fight for a Taste?"  
  
Kagome never got a chance to answer. There was a rush of air and suddenly, Naraku was flying across the garden, and a very incensed Inuyasha stood there, glaring at the area that Naraku had landed in. She could practically see the anger in his eyes, but no, his eyes really had changed color to a blood red that sent shivers up her spine.  
  
Those eyes were turned on her and she felt harder shivers run up her back as the eyes did not change back. She could only stare into the eyes, almost entranced.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome blinked and suddenly saw that his eyes were back to normal. "Did you . . . just say my name?" Inuyasha suddenly seemed to blush and he looked away.  
  
"My apologies, Kagome-sama."  
  
"Wait, no-"  
  
"Come with me. We will want to get away before he comes back," Inuyasha said, and before she could stand, he had whisked her up in his arms, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. Kagome sighed, resigning to have gained back the formality in her name. She hated it, but when a slave was forced to speak formally, she was forced to accept it.  
  
"Wait! You cannot just attack a slave, Inuyasha!" Naraku screamed, running to catch up with them. By this time, they had almost reached the door of the house, and Inuyasha chose to ignore him and enter the house, Kagome still in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome was glad he chose to ignore the dark youkai and she relaxed to lean back on Inuyasha. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was trying to hold back two forces: his hatred of Naraku and his growing instinctual push as her teasing scent assaulted his nose. Slowly, he set her down where he had last left her, and a young man instantly came up to her.  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan! Are you quite all right?"  
  
Inuyasha snarled at the boy's address of his mistress, but Kagome's hand stopped him. "I'm quite fine. Thank you, Inuyasha," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Feh," he snapped. "If it keeps me from being sold," he answered quickly. Instantly, he was angry he had said that. He was really upset that Naraku had tried to Taste her again. It sickened him. But it was worse when it was Kagome. For some reason unknown to him, it was worse when Kagome was threatened of such an offense.  
  
Kagome did not seem to take notice of it, but he could smell the disappointment on her and he sat down beside her as she talked casually with the young man that had come to meet her. He had lost her once before at this party, and he was not going to lose her again.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to find Kaede near them, her hands placed behind her back as if she was a general in the army. "I was approached with quite a claim. This young man claims that your slave attacked his slave," Kaede said, motioning with her hand to Onigumo and Naraku just behind her. "Is this true? I doubt it, with you, Kagome-san."  
  
"It's true," Kagome answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Then I would like to ask that you restrain your slave." Inuyasha lowered his head; she was the leader of this district, and therefore there was no way that Kagome would disobey her. This might not hurt horribly, but it would still hurt.  
  
"No."  
  
Inuyasha raised his head in wonder. Kaede and the three men near by stared in shock as she spoke. "Why?"  
  
"Inuyasha was protecting me."  
  
This was obviously a side to the story that Kaede did not hear. "Explain it to me, please," Kaede said, drawing up a chair to sit beside Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked around the drawing room as if looking for something. "Oh, where to start?"  
  
"The beginning," Inuyasha said quietly, and Kagome looked at him. He caught her eyes and Kagome smirked companionably.  
  
"That sounds good," she muttered. "It all started when Naraku was still my family's servant. A week before, he tried to Taste me."  
  
Kaede grunted and glared at Naraku, who tried to smile innocently. Onigumo was now glaring at Naraku, and it was obvious that he had not heard the full story either. And with that support, Kagome told the story, glad for Inuyasha's presence at her elbow, supporting her more than he would know.  
  
Kaede looked at her when she had finished and smiled warmly. "Thank you for telling me that, Kagome-san. Onigumo, I am placing a restraining order on your slave. He is not to come to any public function, is not allowed anywhere near Higurashi-dono, and will not be allowed to this house ever again. You may take your servant now, and leave, Onigumo."  
  
Onigumo sputtered before Kaede's glare told him it was final. With a glare at his servant, he stomped out the door. Naraku glared at Kagome with a look that promised pain and followed his master.  
  
Kagome slowly turned to Inuyasha and he attempted a smile. "Well, Higurashi-dono, I'm sorry for interrupting you. Thank you for your time," Kaede said, and Kagome executed a formal bow for the elderly woman.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, and his smile reached his eyes. "Yes, thank you, Inuyasha," she murmured for his ears. He did not say anything, but not a word was better than what he said last time.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Naraku? Of course not! (Laughs hard) Naraku does not die until the end! (Oops. . . ) I think I gave away the ending, but come on, who doesn't want Naraku to die in the end? Or at least be put away for good?  
  
I'm catching up with myself. Yikes. I'm still working on chapter six. I might be posting farther apart. I've got to finish so many stories! Well, my gundam fics are pretty insured, so go ahead and read those. Maybe you'd like them. Maybe.  
  
I've been looking at my outline, and I think that I'm probably going to have eight chapters instead of nine. Chapter four of eight. Nice, I'm getting there! Nearly done with chapter six, and then it's on to chapter seven! Writing, writing, writing like nuts.  
  
Oh, and I feel really sorry for Striking Falcon, but I promised to solicit her stuff on my fics, and I forgot, so here goes nothing:  
  
RECOMMENDATION:  
  
Unexpected Allies Trilogy: One of the best Sesshoumaru/Kagome fics out there. I honestly love it. So, the first one, Rin has been kidnapped and Sesshoumaru needs Kagome's help to get her out. And so begins this lovely angsty fic of romance and such. By Striking Falcon. Funny notes as well: really recommend reading them as well. There are too many new characters, but they all make sense.  
  
BROKEN: One of the best "what if . . ?" fics of breaking of the "sit" necklace. Inuyasha/Kagome, and so super sweet and angsty. When I need a good dose of romance, I reread this story. Beautiful and touching. I believe it's written by Quickening. Very, very good and comes highly recommended.  
  
BEHIND THE MASQUERADE: Angst, angst, angst at the end. So far. From her notes, I assume that she is not done. Very, very good. Inuyasha has to marry Kikyo, but Kikyo isn't sure she wants to marry him. So, who goes? The little no-good sister of Kikyo, Kagome, to make sure Inuyasha would be a good husband. The only problem is, Kagome falls for her sister's husband- to-be. Cannot remember the author, but it is really good, mainly because it is an Inu/Kag fic and Kikyo is NOT evil, even though she seems to be. Very, very highly recommended.  
  
Would you believe it's been five years since we last had this much snow? Five years since we got to negative forty on the Fahrenheit scale when the wind blows? FIVE YEARS SINCE WE GOT A STINKING SNOW DAY???? You know what's stupid, we got the news at 7:15 in the morning, and school starts at 7:25. Half of the school was there, and then they told us school was out. Gotta wonder about the US school systems. . .  
  
Teaser for next chapter: Courting the Dense __________________________________________________________________  
  
"Please, Kagome-chan, ignore your guardian's horrible idea of sense and allow me to court you!" Hojo pleaded, and Kagome could not help but relent. He was pulling the puppy dog eyes on her, and she hated them, mainly because she could not withstand them for long. Besides, it was just courting. She could always break it off.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you for reading on the Kay Kylo express! Please make sure you keep your hands and feet near the computer when the story is slowing down. And if you have any comments or complaints or praise, please press the button and leave a note for the authoress!  
  
In shorter words, thanks for reading and REVIEW!  
  
WILL ACCEPT FLAMES! ENJOYS THEM IF YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY!!!  
  
Oh, and for those who think I'm weird, you're right!  
  
~Kay Kylo 


	5. Courting the Dense

Authoress is checking her e-mail, an innocent behavior these days, no? So, she gets up and walks around before sitting down and reading a piece of paper she wrote for another story (sorry). Her computer beeps. She does nothing except read. The computer beeps more urgently. She looks up. Inuyasha opens the door sometime later, looking for answers for why the basement ceiling is leaking. The authoress is surfing on a huge tidal wave! A tidal wave of reviews!!!! (And for some very odd reason, she is singing the Batman theme. . .)  
  
Because of that, shout outs are going to be long. (Cracks knuckles) Here we go. . .  
  
Mucomi9: Thanks for the review! So, partially dedicated to you, since you gave me two of all my reviews, here it is, the next chapter.  
  
Twistedreamer: Sweet name by the way. Glad you like it, and I cannot spell either. I just have spell check on my computer to help out. I'll update as much as I can, as I know I am very bad and update very little. Bad K.K., bad!  
  
DanDanThe-omit-Man: When I read your name, I started to laugh, no offense meant. It's a cool name. I'll do my best to keep on writing, although I'm in a little bit of an author's block (grr)(Kay: little bit of an author's block? Ha! You are nuts!). Will work hard to get out last few chapters. . .  
  
Katie: Will get you a challenge fic. Glad you like my story too! No problem reading the review either. I've gotten worse reviews in grammar and such than that.  
  
Inu-babe666: Will read fanfics at some point . . . NEED to remember to do that. . . Happy Valentines wishes to you too, thanks for the wishes you gave me, sorry it's going so fast, trying to finish all before shower. . . Oh, and it is an Inu/Kag fic. Beyond a doubt, an Inu/Kag fic. I rarely write anything other than Inu/Kag. One Kou/Kag, but that was a song fic.  
  
Miztikal-Dragon: Well, they could court, but they can't. Servants can't court masters, which WILL present a problem in the future. Don't worry, they will get together, but I'm not telling how. DO NOT FEEL ALONE!!! I have a million stories outlined in my head, but have yet to be written. Want some?  
  
Mikono-Aries: You know, seeing Naraku in a towel has got to be one of the highest on my list of the scariest things. . . Oh, about the ukulele (I found the right spelling!!), I have no idea what it sounds like. We just have a very badly tuned one upstairs, and it sounds like twang, twang, pong, twang. Hope that helps.  
  
W(): I do believe that is the first death threat I have ever gotten . . . But that's okay! I'll hope to update as soon as I can so that you do not have to handle that threat! ^_^  
  
Puppkid: I will need to read the Switch then. I will. (Glowers at homework and scholarship junk) In time. I hope to have really good fics in my recommendation list. Because I want people reading only the best. My recommendation this time is on my fav list!  
  
Banshee of Death: Ooh, deary me. You need another chapter, huh? Well, here you go. . . Right here. . . Keep reading then and do not twitch like that anymore. It scares me. Honest.  
  
BrittBrat: Sorry, going to apologize right now: It's original. Okay, that part over. Unfortunately, I cannot keep going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going because my fingers will someday fall off and the plot line will be horrible. So, I'm going for a short story at eight chapters. (Gasp) Yes, eight chapters.  
  
Starfire112: You like it. Good, good. Now, let's work on communication. . . (Joking, joking. . . ) Thanks for the review, and your approval is appreciated. Greatly. Very greatly.  
  
Angelmoon14: Yes, yes, OOC is sort of expected by me for AU fics. It means their lives have not had the same background, so you can play a little bit with their personalities. Or I believe I can. Thanks for the praise! I love this gift I've been given!! ^_^  
  
Evil Illusions: "Nicely written." (Tears) I LOVE IT!!! Thanks so much! And this quote too: "Good work". (Sob) Okay, I'm getting over the edge, but I really do appreciate the praise. It's a wonderful gift I've been given.  
  
Blazingsunstar: Same thing everytime. BUT THAT'S OKAY!!! All reviews make me feel good. Thanks for thinking so highly of my fic! (^_^)  
  
Out4Sesshomaru'sHead: By your name, I see your position on Sesshoumaru. (nods) Will beware of words then. And recommendations. Oh, thanks for even considering my story on your fav list! I'm honored every time someone does it. I'd be grateful if you do put my (pathetic) story on your list! THANKS!! (For reviewing too!)  
  
Lyell: Um, by this time, she has seen him go human. I guess, in this time and in his position, no hanyou like Inuyasha could ever let his secret stay secret for long. So, Kagome probably knew. Besides, she's dealt with a hanyou most of her life: Sayuri. She probably knows a lot about the hanyou change, but thanks for reminding me of that little sitchy. . . I might bring it up later too! Thanks!!!  
  
Lady Netiri: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story, and I appreciate all pleasant requests. I usually try to end my reviews as you do, like that. Oh, I hope to continue as long as my outline lets me! Which reminds me . . . Chapter seven needs some story. . .  
  
THE SHOUT OUTS ARE DONE AND YOU SHOULD STOP OR YOU WILL SCROLL THROUGH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect.  
  
~Margaret Mitchell  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
This time, Inuyasha was not surprised when Kagome recovered from the attack quickly. She just seemed able to bounce back from that sort of thing fast. That was just how she was.  
  
Even though, Inuyasha could feel his instincts starting to claim Kagome as his charge, his purpose, the one he needed to protect. And he accepted it openly. There was something about this little enchantress that just drew him, like metal to magnet. She was a little charmer, he supposed, in her free time. There was no other explanation. There was something about the life that she displayed, the courage, the fire, and above all, the kind nature.  
  
He could count on his right hand the number of times he had been sat purposely. She always corrected him when he made a mistake, instead of restraining him. She refused to restrain him when she was certain he did the right thing with what he knew at that time, and he was grateful for it.  
  
Though he did not like what was happening any other way. He found himself smiling when she looked his way, did a small favor for him, or even simply said his name. He was starting to notice when she wore a new outfit, and if it looked good on her or not. He was starting to notice the soft changes in her scent with different emotions. It was as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes, a covering from his nose, and plugs from his ears.  
  
She was weakening him, and he liked it.  
  
But he was afraid of one thing: the courtship issue. Nothing had come up, but then again, it was early, even though her mother was pushing for a courtship with a young man up the street, who was well on his way to political greatness.  
  
And that was when it happened. Inuyasha was nearest the door when it rang, and he winced once again. That darn thing was so high pitched it ripped his ears off. He heard Kagome call out something, and even though he did not comprehend it, he could guess what it was.  
  
And he obeyed her, opening the door slowly, willing his hearing to come back. On the doorstep was the young man that had dared to call his mistress 'Kagome-chan' and live at the party, and he was speaking. Very quietly.  
  
"You'll have to speak up, Sir," he murmured, hoping he was not shouting. The boy looked puzzled before he spoke louder, and Inuyasha could catch his words.  
  
"May I speak to Higurashi-san?"  
  
"Higurashi-sama," he called quietly, knowing that if Higurashi-sama did not hear it, Kouga would and would alert her. "She'll be down in a moment."  
  
"So, how is Kagome-chan?"  
  
Inuyasha shot the cheeky boy a glare and allowed the strange man to enter their home. "She's recovered fine, if that is what you meant."  
  
"Good. Ah, ohayo Higurashi-san. I would like to speak to you and your lovely daughter, if you would not mind."  
  
Inuyasha caught the inflection in his tone and felt his annoyance rise to anger. A low growl started in his chest, and only he knew it was there; he felt it more than heard it.  
  
"Come with me, it would be a pleasure to have you join us for a light lunch, if you wish?" Higurashi-sama said, a pleasant but tired smile on her face. "Kagome will be down in a moment."  
  
Inuyasha knew from his scent what he wanted, and he hated it with all of his heart. There was no way, no how, not a chance that he would entrust his charge to this man. Never.  
  
"Ah, Kagome-chan!" Inuyasha flinched at the term of familiarity, and he wished suddenly that his hearing was still obliterated by the doorbell.  
  
"Hojo-san?" Oh, great, she knew him?  
  
"Kagome-chan, I would like to ask you something. I have watched you for a long time, and when I saw you at the party, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I have ever encountered. And now, I come to ask if you would agree to let me love you for ever and always."  
  
Kagome and Higurashi-sama stared at him in wonder before Inuyasha could not help blurting out, "he means, can he court you?"  
  
Higurashi-sama broke out in laughs. "Of course he can. But may is a different matter. Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt his inu instincts racing up to control him. Kagome was his, and was not open for any man to take. "No way, no how, not ever," he snapped, glaring pointedly at Kagome and Hojo. There was just something about Hojo that he did not like.  
  
"What?" Hojo cried, as if he was expecting her guardian to remain silent in such a big event as this. "Why does he speak as if he owns this place?"  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome began sweetly, and Inuyasha knew he was going to receive pain with that tone. "I know that we said you could have a say, and you have. Now, can you please leave us for a while?" Grumbling, he moved up the staircase and disappeared from view, but she knew he would listen to each word with rapt attention.  
  
"Please, Kagome-chan, ignore your guardian's horrible idea of sense and allow me to court you!" Hojo pleaded, and Kagome could not help but relent. He was pulling the puppy dog eyes on her, and she hated them, mainly because she could not withstand them for long. Besides, it was just courting. She could always break it off.  
  
"Only if it fits around my schedule," she said quietly. "I need to worry about school and training, as well as have time for homework and practice, and-"  
  
"Wonderful Kagome-chan! Let us spend the afternoon together in celebration! Leave your guardian here," he said, waving to the stairs. Kagome could not help but gawk at his language and idea, but with a reassuring look from her mother, she went with him.  
  
Upstairs, Inuyasha had leaned back against the wall of Jii-chan-sama's room, and sat from that position. For some reason, he felt a deep pain in his chest, pulling at ligaments and muscles, making him feel rather tired.  
  
She had agreed to court that man. Without even talking to him. And now, she was out 'celebrating' with him, and she had readily agreed to simply leaving him behind. She had used a tone that she rarely used on him, and now, he felt as if all he had worked for was falling apart. What had he worked for? Why was he feeling like she had betrayed him?  
  
"You baka," he murmured to himself. "You allowed your emotions to get wound around this girl, and now look. Better get uninvolved as soon as possible." And with that, he got to his feet and ambled down to the male quarters and slipped into his bed, falling into a deep, unbreakable trance. It was not sleep, for he could hear everything, but it gave him rest that he cared for.  
  
"Inuyasha-san! Come join us, will you?"  
  
Inuyasha recognized the voice as Raidon, acknowledged it was there, and promptly ignored it. "Inuyasha, don't do this. I know you feel like you're totally useless without guarding someone, but this is the time to bond with your fellow slaves, buddy."  
  
Inuyasha managed to glare into Raidon's bright green eyes and turn away. He had no idea what he was feeling like. He did not feel useless. He just felt . . . blah. He wished desperately that he knew why, but he knew he would not find out while 'bonding with his fellow slaves' and he did not want to do that in the first place.  
  
Raidon sighed down at the young hanyou and shook his head. Raidon respected the boy for his obvious power, and his attempts at learning how everything worked around here, but he did not respect him for his option to be a loner. It was not natural for a canine to run alone, and this boy was doing the unnatural.  
  
Raidon turned back to Kouga, with whom he had been talking adamantly before Inuyasha had dragged himself into the room, as if he was exhausted. "Well, if the pup won't join us, we'll just have to ignore him," he said to the wolf, and Kouga chuckled dryly.  
  
"Pup. Yeah, that's right."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome was not quite sure if she should ignore her throbbing instincts telling her to back away slowly, or if she should humor the slightly strange if good-natured young man before her.  
  
"Please, Kagome-chan? It will be fun!"  
  
Kagome glared up at what he was pointing at and her eyebrow rose delicately. She seriously doubted it. What was fun about sitting on a giant plastic monkey? Except for getting weird pictures taken, of course, which she was not in the mood for.  
  
So far, this "celebration" was a complete disaster. He had taken her for a short meal, where she had nothing of her food because he had insisted on serving it himself and had tripped over his own two feet. He was very sweet about it and got her a frozen treat, only to have it melt over her clothing before she had more than half of it.  
  
The park had been boring since she had nothing to speak of and Hojo was too shy to initiate an intimate conversation. But other than that, it had been fine.  
  
Until now.  
  
A couple hours later, exhausted and drained, she bid him farewell and entered her house, closing the door quietly. No one greeted her. She took in a deep breath and walked over to the table she ate at every day. At her place was a paper with a small note saying something about a doctor's visit and everyone. Sighing sadly, she stuck her head into the male's quarters and smiled to see a lump in Inuyasha's bed, softly rising and falling. Putting her purse on the ground outside the door, she walked over to him stealthily and examined his figure.  
  
Asleep, he looked so innocent and childish. His ears twitched lightly and his breathing was low and steady. Silver hair partially covered his face and she pushed it aside lightly.  
  
He groaned lightly and rolled over, the blankets falling from his chest as he did so. Kagome gasped quietly, but when it was obvious he was not awake, she could not help but stare openly. He was slender but muscular, hidden potential as her miko-trainer would have called it. Just like her. Hidden potential. Just because she was uncontrollable did not mean she was no good. She just had to control and then her potential would be revealed.  
  
Slowly, Kagome reached out to touch his ears and rubbed lightly. His eyes fluttered but he remained asleep. Kagome rubbed again, savoring the soft fur on his ears, gentle circles enjoyed by her as much if not more than Inuyasha, if he had been awake. But his subconscious enjoyed it, letting out a deep, playful growl.  
  
Kagome stifled her giggles and continued the stroking. The growl continued before Kagome stopped, afraid his own growls would awaken him. With a reluctant final stroke, she got up and pulled away from him. Unconsciously, he whimpered and let out a pleading whine.  
  
Kagome nearly felt her heart rip to feel a tug pulling her back. She wanted to answer him, not afraid of waking him. But the other half did not want him to even know she had been in his room.  
  
The latter of the two won with some debate and she trotted back up to her room. In her room, she got ready for a shower and changed. But while she did, she thought seriously.  
  
Why would it matter so much that she answer his plea? She wanted to touch when she saw his bare chest. A hot rush of blood made her face red and she struggled to cool herself off. She was a female; surely she was allowed to think like that. What other girl would not?  
  
She liked him.  
  
The realization flowed over her like light in a sunrise, and she was at first frightened of it, but slowly, she decided she liked it. Yes, he was overbearing and arrogant and haughty, and sweet, and thought of her, and rescued her from bad situations, and was really cute.  
  
Yet, she was sure he did not think the same. He was just possessive. That's all. She continually saw the hatred in his eyes as he looked at her, but he answered her. He did what she wanted, and did not openly defy her anymore.  
  
And though she was glad for that, she wished suddenly for his fierce attitude she had seen in him. It was the attitude that appealed to her. She was sorry it had become hidden. She would do almost anything to get it back.  
  
Kagome blushed as she realized what she was saying to herself, what she was admitting. She was in deep.  
  
Just wonderful. She was courting a man that was totally hopeless, and she deeply liked her servant. This was not good.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha awoke to feel his ears awkward. A quick swipe made them feel normal and he sat up, stretching. He could hear the sounds of the family coming in, which he assumed had woken him.  
  
Sunset had long past and he dressed himself in his haori, which he had somehow taken off before he fell asleep. Awake, he took in a deep breath and sighed. Kagome's scent was everywhere in the house, but for some reason, it smelled stronger in here.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed again. He was definitely not imagining things. Kagome had been in here while he was asleep. Blushing, he sniffed to see what had happened. The only things touched were the bed, the door, and his ears. So that's why they had felt weird.  
  
He trotted out of his room and nodded to the family, wiping sleep from his eyes. Silently, with the natural silence he possessed, he opened the door to Kagome's room. She was dead asleep in her bed, the window to the right of her bed open. Inuyasha watched her, his eyes drawn to the moonlit visage in the bed. She was still beautiful, even without the face paint. The moon light danced lightly on her face, making her face look smooth and clear. Her black hair spilled around her head on her pillow, looking like a dark halo. It glinted in the soft light, and he felt like he was in a dream.  
  
On silent feet, he approached her, his eyes tracing over her face. She was beautiful, yes, but she was not his. She chose to court another. Besides, slaves were not allowed to court their masters.  
  
It was a wild fantasy that had yet to come into words or even total being.  
  
Sighing, he settled himself in the far corner and slipped into his half waking state he had known little this past while. But before, when he feared the Hunters, he had always slept like he did now.  
  
A sharp gasp woke him and he opened his eyes quickly. A shadow was pulling itself into her room by the open window. It had stubbed something to gasp like that, and Inuyasha recognized the stench. Naraku.  
  
Snarling under his breath, he stood up and waited as the shadow stood over Kagome's still form. Inuyasha was attacking the beast before the youkai could move any closer.  
  
Naraku let out a cry of astonishment at Inuyasha's attack from the shadows, awaking Kagome. She cried in surprise and pulled away from the fight. Running feet sounded and Naraku turned to run as Inuyasha sent a final blow at his back. The youkai stumbled before he fell out the window, disappearing in the darkness.  
  
Inuyasha was on his knees, his hands on Kagome's face in an instant. "Are you all right?" he murmured, fury still obvious at what Naraku nearly did. Kagome nodded and looked up at the door as half of the household appeared at the door. As Inuyasha noticed them, he pulled away, leaving Kagome's face burning in the sudden cold.  
  
"What happened?" Master cried, entering the room after pushing through the protective guards who had come first in case the intruder attacked. He pulled Kagome into a hug and glared at the open window. "Did he not close the window?"  
  
Kagome was quick to shake her head. "No! Father, I did it on my own. It's my own fault he got in. Inuyasha saved me, again."  
  
Her father got to his feet and looked at Inuyasha, who had unconsciously drifted into the shadows again. A sharp piercing cry split the air before he could speak and the window revealed the picture of a terrifying neko hanyou attacking a dark shadow before it disappeared. Sayuri stopped, her head bowed, obviously trying to control her temper. Slowly, she turned around and met Inuyasha's eyes. She bowed, keeping her eyes locked on his, and then drifted away from the window's sight.  
  
"What was that about?" Master demanded. Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha remained silent. "Why did she bow, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha met the Master's eyes hesitantly. "I was proved right."  
  
The Master slowly nodded and then stepped back. "I will talk to Sayuri, then, if you will not tell me more. Kagome, please, try to sleep again. Raidon, please stay here tonight, to help Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's father closed the window, instantly heating the over-populated room. He turned on a small, electric fan and then left, the kitsune following him to the door. From there, he bid the family good night and then settled down beside the door, closing his eyes and seemingly falling asleep.  
  
Kagome wordlessly beckoned Inuyasha to sit on her bed. Hesitantly, he obeyed her. She sat beside him, her shoulders shaking and her face downcast. Inuyasha watched her for a moment before he reached a hand up and over her shoulders. "Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" she sobbed suddenly and threw herself into his arms. Inuyasha blinked in surprise before he silently offered his comfort the best he could: a hug.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kagome sat still in a chair near the kitchen opening, her legs swinging gently to the time of a rhythm only she heard. Inuyasha stood behind her, silent, as her father drilled the person on the other side of the phone in all they knew.  
  
"What do you mean?" her father snapped, a slight snarl in his voice. "Well, find him already! What? Oh, well get someone on that!" A pause. "My daughter was attacked last night by his youkai! I want to speak with him." A longer pause, and when he continued, her father's voice was much softer. "I see. Please, hurry this up. I don't want her to get hurt." Another pause. "I understand. Yes, yes . . . We'll wait . . . Yes, we'll do that . . . Okay. Thank you, goodbye."  
  
Slowly, her father hung up the phone and looked over at Kagome. "Well, it's mostly bad news, my dear."  
  
Kagome swung her legs harder, digging her nails into her skin. A hand touched her shoulder. "Well, out with it!" A hard glare from both his masters made Inuyasha flinch. "Please?"  
  
"Onigumo, Naraku's last master, was found unconscious in his own house, and the restraining spell for Naraku was found right next to him. As it so happens, Naraku disappeared after that. Last night with us was the last sighting of him."  
  
Kagome's legs were flying and hard to determine from the chair's immobile legs.  
  
"After that, he disappeared."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
RECOMMENDATION:  
  
DEAD FAMOUS: Kagome won a week with Inuyasha, the most wanted bachelor in all of Japan, but she doesn't like him. In fact, she down-right hates him. Great fic about the bad points of celebs and the "rich folk". Highly recommended. Of course, I'm sure you've all read it. Author of Dead Famous has over (not exaggerating) six THOUSAND reviews on this story. Mostly on how awesome it is.  
  
Teaser:  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay, Kagome-chan, kiss," Sango paused dramatically, watching Miroku's brightening face as Inuyasha looked over at her darkly. "Kiss Inuyasha." Kagome looked at her in horror, mirroring her inu's expression. Oh, this was so cruel. "One more condition: you must kiss his lips." Everything seemed to stop.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Yet another review plea. Don't make me do something too stupid, please.  
  
Okay, fine. You want stupid? You get it.  
  
(Appears in scuba gear near a shark tank) I will swim through this if I get no reviews. Either that, or drop Inuyasha in it.  
  
Inuyasha: HEY!!!  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


End file.
